Lunar Wolf
by Lunarlight Angel
Summary: Kagome has always been told lies though she isn't aware of this. But when the day of her 17th birthday arives things begin to become clear to her and she is in for the biggest surprise of her life that comes with its little ups and downs*Complete*
1. The Beginning Part 1

**Lunar Wolf**

Angel: Lookie what I brought to you guys! It's finally the next chapter to LW!...obviously… anyway merry Christmas this is my 3rd present to my fans so hope you enjoy it this story may be longer then my other stories so look forward to it!

Kagome: Anyway Lunarlight Angel does not own any of the character in this story except herself.

Angel: By the way this story will mostly be in Kagome's P.O.V so I'll only put up the P.O.V thing if its someone else's p.o.v oh one more warning inu and sesshy hair color in this story are black! By the way the way Kagome is 12 right now in the beginning!

* * *

><p><strong>(Chapter 1)<strong>

I lazily woke in bed. I tried to rise but was merely pulled back by the waste. I looked to my left and right and smiled at the sight of

my sleeping brothers. I pried their arms away from my waste and pecked them on the cheek before rising from the bed. Yes life was

joyful wait all of us together my mom, dad and us, their triplets. But in truth my life was soon to crumble before my very eyes but I was

too naïve to have realized this sooner.

Slipping into our school uniform and putting my hair into ribbons I exited our room quietly and made my way down stairs. Yelling was

coming from the kitchen so attempting to see what was going on I crouched down and crawled to the entrance. My mom's cheek was

slightly pink and she was yelling at my father. Scooting closer slightly I tried to listen to what they were saying.

"How could you do this to me, to the kids?" my mother screamed

"Oh don't bring the kids into this it's your own freaking fault." My dad yelled back

"My fault! I wasn't the one whole stayed all night at the office only to freaking screw my secretary!"

"Would I have had to do that if you put yourself out more often?"

"Why y-you pig!" my mom yelled and smacked my dad

I didn't quite understand what they were talking about but whatever it was tears were brought to my eyes from listening to them

fight again. I whimpered when my dad stormed past me to his room and my mom slumped to the ground. I jumped when all of a sudden

a hand was placed on either of my shoulders. I turned and embraced my brothers. I didn't understand what was happening but it made

my parents upset. Pulling away I put a brave face on and walked into the kitchen like nothing happened my brothers walked behind me.

My mom wiped her tears away before pulling us three into her arms. Muttering things about how glad she was she had us still.

We left to school a little later my dad was still Cleary angry but he said goodbye to us with a smile. I had run when a shattering of

glass sounded from inside the house. My brothers had tried to keep up but I was slightly faster than the two. Once we entered school I

allowed my brothers to lead me to our spot by a tree. They climbed up and pulled me up soon after. They whispered soothing words to

me to calm my racing heart. They told me before that our parents were just having a hard time and be done soon. I had believed them

but as of late things were getting worse. I didn't know what would happen because of their fighting but it couldn't mean something good.

I shut my eyes and waited till the bell rang.

School ended faster than I had wanted. Inuyasha held my hand while we walked home together. Sesshomaru left before us with his

friends but we stayed behind so I could get my bag from class. We arrived home to a disturbing sight my mother was holding

Sesshomaru to her. He sported a purple bruise and a cut lip. My dad stood above them furious. I could react quick enough to notice my

dad smirk and turn our way.

"I'll be taking Kagome you can have the other two." My dad said venomly.

My brother's hand grasped mine tighter but it wasn't enough. My dad grabbed by my waist and hauled me away from Inuyasha. I

screamed, feeling scared and not wanting to leave.

"Mommy! Sesshy! Inu!" I screamed before the door shut but not before seeing my mother's mortified face and my brothers racing after us.

My father shubbed me into the car where a lady with plump red lips was waiting and a face covered with makeup. She looked like a

clown and it scared me even more.

"Let me go back to mommy!" I yelled at my father he merely looked the cars and sped off.

* * *

><p>I shivered 2 years have passed since then luckily my father was sent on a business trip and died in a car crash. I loved my father but<p>

despised him at the same time. But after hearing this news I had thought I'd be able to finally see my mom and brothers but sadly I was

mistaken it seemed my father had somehow gained full custody and before he had died signed a paper stating that the lady he married

(the one who had looked like a clown) gained custody over me if he was to die. So here I was stuck living under the house of a pregnant

clown and her new hubby. And the worst part of it all was it was pouring rain outside and I was sent to go to the convenient store to get

ice cream for the clown. At least one of the body guards was driving.

We drove for a while before I ran out and paid for the ice cream and climbed back in. He began to pull out but I was about to say

watch out but the car smacked into us and the car spun. The driver was passed out and I screamed when the car was stopped by a tree.

On my side of the car. The last thing I saw was the driver through the front window and a tree branch protruding from my shoulder and

blood running down my face from somewhere and it all went black.

I opened my eyes and was blinded by a bright light. Where was i? Who was I? I heard someone say "Kagome!" was that my name?

Who is this? I blinked.

"Is that my name? Who are you?" I asked

"Kagome, silly I'm your mother!" She gushed sounding sly. My mom she looked more like a clown...

"Oh where am I mom?" I asked going with what she said seeing as she must be telling the truth.

"You've been in the hospital dear for about 10 months now. I thought you'd never wake up! I was so worried!" she said

"Can I go home now?" I asked feeling kind of sore

"Sure my dear but your aunt and cousins want to see you and I have to call your father so he can pick us up. OH your baby brother will be so excited to see you!" She said before sort of flying out.

I had a brother? Why can't I remember anything? How did I even end up here? I watched as a lady and 2 boys rushed into my room.

"Kagome! Omg you're ok I'm so relieved" the lady said she was my aunt? Why did my cousins resemble each other? Were they twins?

"Kagome!" They said simultaneously while bringing me into their arms

"Sorry aunty and cousins about worrying you" I said but wished I hadn't because they gave me a weird look

"What are you talking about Kagome? It's me inu and Sesshomaru!" The younger of my cousins said

"Oh I didn't know your names sorry! My mom just said my aunt and cousins wished to see me before we left." I said quite confused

"But I'm your mom!" my aunt said

"w-"I was about to say but cut off by my mother saying

"Will you stop being jealous of only having boys and stop trying to convince my daughters she yours. Sister dear!"

My aunt gained a look of horror on her face and my cousins rushed out of the room and bombarded the doctor passing by. What was going on?

* * *

><p>Angel: well that's the first part to the prologue for this story hope you enjoyed it! Review! Story won't truly began until she meets Bankotsu and the others!<p> 


	2. The Beginning part 2

**Lunar Wolf**

**Angel: 2 chapters for you guys sorry it took so long!**

**Kagome: I want to see what happens in this ch so… Lunar light Angel does not own any of the characters**

**In this chapter**

**Angel: 3 let the story begin**

* * *

><p><strong>(Chapter 2)<strong>

I watched as my supposed cousins shook the frightened doctor for some unknown reason. They

appeared angry about whatever he was saying. I couldn't hear what they were speaking about but it

seemed to be about me from the way the oldest kept looking from me to the doctor.

I noticed a movement from the side of the bed. Looking over in that direction I noticed my aunt

had a sad look in her eyes. She ran her hair through my hair and I felt comforted. I slowly closed my eyes

but grew curious when she sadly sighed and whispered something I couldn't pick up. I jumped when my

mother yelled.

"I'd suggest you stop touching my daughter now sister dear! You best stop before I call the police and

place a restraining order against you!" She growled out, I felt a pang at her words but I couldn't question

my mother.

"No...I'll be leaving now…" she bend over and kissed my cheek and handing me a piece of paper secretly

before turning to leave quietly whispering "call whenever you wish"

I watched as she told my cousins something, they looked like they were about head back in here

but she grabbed their arms and led them out…

* * *

><p>It's been 5 months since I left the hospital. I hadn't seen my aunt or cousins at all since then but I<p>

did know I hated living with my mom and family. I was treated like trash…a slave…I never got the chance

to eat with the family and I was only allowed in certain areas of the house. I hated this place…I glanced

at the phone my mom bought me a few days ago. It was her way of locating me to do something for her

when I wasn't home. I turned over on my bed and saw a crumbled piece of paper.

Opening it I read over the number for the billionth time…should I call? I was about to place it

back down when my notification tone went off. Flipping it open I saw it was from my mom. Reading it

over I sighed… I didn't want to go to high school let alone choose one. Which should I choose…isn't it kind

of late to transfer in a school I mean school started about 3 months ago…I wouldn't even know anyone…

I rolled over again when a pair of faces flashed through my mind…maybe I could go to their

school…my mom didn't have to know…especially since I know shed decline as soon as I told her I wanted

to go to somewhere that involved my cousins or my aunt…making up my mind I flipped open my phone

and dialed the numbers from the slip of paper.

"Hello?" a male voice answered

"Um…Hi its-" I said but was cut off

"Kags!" he said excitedly

"Hi?" I said with a hint of confusion

"Sorry I for…nvm it me Inuyasha" He said

"Oh hi Inuyasha I have 3 questions."

"Go on…"

"1: what school do you and your brother go to? 2: where do you guys live?"

"Shikon High…8645 Demon Way…Why?"

"Oh I was just wondering because I was thinking I wanted to attend school with you guys…"

"really? Wait what was your last question?"

"Can I come over?"

"I guess but won't your mom get mad" he asked though I noticed how a growl passed his lips when he said mom.

"She doesn't have to know. Besides her nagging is starting to get to me...I'll be over shortly!" I said before hanging up. I texted my mom the high school name and she responded with an 'oh I already enrolled you into that one good choice.'

Rolling my eyes, I got up before going to the door and locking it. I clicked play on the recorder beside my beside which then began protruding my quiet snores and slight shifting every now and the window to my balcony before stepping out. I stepped down onto the tiles before quietly running over to the other side with great accuracy from doing this so many times. **(A/n: just so you guys ****know she's left the house plenty of times before like this at night. Heading to other places like the ****park. Though this is her first time going to her cousins.) **I lifted a familiar tile and grabbed my bag. That had my spare clothes and snacks in case I stayed longer then I onto the nearby branch of a tree I began climbing down. Taking a quick look over my surroundings before making a dash to the hole in the gates and escaping ways passed the after running far enough I opened my bag and grabbed water and my map. Taking a sip I located Demon way and began my trek to their arriving I stopped, this house felt familiar to me…why did it feel like I grew up here...shaking the feeling I was about to knock on the door when instead the door opened and I hit the ,fromwhat I remember , youngest of my cousins on the nose.

"What wad that for?" He snapped rubbing his nose

"Oh god sorry! I wasn't expecting you to just open the door!" I replied hastily

"Feh whatever come on in..." he said smirking slightly

"Th-djh" I said well tried to but was being crushed into a hug from my aunt I was guessing.

"Dear it's been to long!" she said happily

"Mother I think you crushing our cousin…" a voice from the hallway said

I nodded slightly feeling like I was about to pass out from the lacking of air. Upon her letting go I greedily took gulps of air trying to shake the dizzy feeling.

"That was some welcome…" I said falling and passing out.

* * *

><p><strong>Angel: well there you go! Till next ch!<strong>

**Kagome: Review!**


	3. First Day of Shikon High

**Lunar Wolf**

**Angel: Here's the second chapter don't worry things will pick up soon I'm just trying to get through some details before I bring in the other characters to play but don't fret story is about to begin once we get passed where she meets the gang things go into a time skip and from there the true story emerges.**

**Kagome: Sounds exciting to me! Oh disclaimer… Lunar light Angel does not own of the characters in this chapter…story time!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Chapter 3)<strong>

I awoke to the rays of sunlight beaming on my face. Attempting to roll over to sleep a little longer I was met face to chest. My eyes widened instantly and I jolted upward accidently knocking the person occupying the space behind off the bed. I relaxed slightly when I noticed the familiar color of my cousin's hair, which like mine was not a usual color of plain black but tinted blue at parts, I was still very confused why I had even been in the same bed. And why hadn't I noticed them…I recall times where my little brother attempted to sneak in to sleep beside me after a nightmare but always being able to awake me completely even if he slept comfortably. So how were they any different but in truth I felt more relaxed here then I have felt in a long time. Maybe I could visit more often? I'll have to ask about that later…I was pulled from my thoughts from a glance at the clock. Wasn't it time for school? What time was it supposed to start at?

"Ah crap! We're going to be late!" a sleep version of Inuyasha voice said from on the ground.

Before I knew what happened a pillow was thrown up from the ground and though appeared to have been for Sesshomaru instead it was hastily approaching me. And before I could dodge the attack I was hit smack dab in the face and fell backwards off the bed.

"Itai!" I said while rubbing my bottom

"Inuyasha stop your incoherent sounds so ear-" he said lifting his head but cutting himself off upon noticing my form on the floor "Imo- I mean itoko why are you on the floor…"He said but then noticed the pillow on the floor beside me "Inuyasha!" He growled and then he and Inuyasha were rolling around the room tussling…Adverting my eyes to the movement of the door opening I caught the appearance of my aunt.

"oh my, what's going on here…What ever happened to your forehead dear!" She said while practically flying across the room to check on me.

"Oh I didn't even notice it was red it's just a minor injury of being smacked in the forehead by a pillow…no big deal!" I said laughing nervously

"But who would ha- oh so that's what this was about well Sessho finish what you were doing, get dressed then meet me and your cousin downstairs." She said, her voice quivering at the word cousin, leading me out of the room.

I listened to crash of things from the room while following behind her quietly when she stopped at what appeared to be the bathroom. She handed me a uniform and said "Your mom though peeved you were here at all gave me these when I called her and told her you were here after passing out." She left soon after and I quickly changed the into the uniform, which consisted of a black skirt, a white long sleeved with black trimming shirt and for personal preference a black vest, leaving my hair down I reaching into my bag for my spare shoes and socks.

After changing and washing up a bit in the bathroom I stepped in to the kitchen. Meeting my cousins sporting black pants and white with black tripping short sleeved shirts. But the style of how they wore them was slightly different Sesshomaru preferring a more well-kept look and his hair down while Inuyasha who to had his hair down but instead wen t with a more roughish look with two buttons on his top unbuttoned and his black jacket coat thrown over his shoulder. I smiled at them before my aunt gave us each a piece of toast and egg to eat on the trip and a kiss on the cheek…We arrived at school with only enough time to grab my schedule before the bell rang and we went to our separate homeroom classes.

When the lunch bell rang I hurriedly Exited my seat and walked with the twins to the cafeteria not being able to contain my excitement at meeting their friends

* * *

><p><strong>Angel: I'll leave it here for this ch till next time my buds sorry if it kind of short!<strong>

**Kagome: Bye bye! Review!**

**Angel: oh hey I'll try and draw a pic or post a link of what their uniforms look like if you guys want so look forward to it being posted on my profile!**

**Translations for this ch:**

**Itoko: cousin**

**Itai: ouch**


	4. New Friends

**Lunar Wolf**

Angel: haha hey guys! Updated earlier than the usual one month per chapter but if it's for excited fans I don't mind! So this chapter goes out to my fan **(**you know who you are**) **thanks very much for enjoying my story so much! But this is the only time I'll let you rush me on updating :p you got to remember I got school to and especially right now I'm jammed with all types of projects! I may update more during spring or summer break but not during school weeks.

Kagome: you guys know updating like this isn't very good for her health since she doesn't get much alone time other than at nights so at this very moment she is using sleep time to type chapter. Plus this isn't her only story so it takes time producing new chapters for each story which is why she updates once a month.

Angel: don't feel bad though fan! It's not your fault you just really like this story I understands! Well I'm blabbering let's get on with the chapter! By the way after this chapter the real story emerges so the chapters will come out more than one at a time since the others after this are already written!

**Disclaimer: Angel does not own any of the characters in this story other than herself! Enjoy!**

**(Chapter 5)**

**(Kagome's P.O.V)**

We arrived at a table full of chattering. I immediately hid behind my cousins feeling very cautious all of a sudden. The group seemed to notice something off when the chattering stopped and were looking at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

"Hey twins what's up?" a male from the group asked

"Guys I would like you to meet our cousin she just transferred to our school." Sesshomaru said stepping to the left to give away my location

"Uh… hi I'm Kagome…" I said quietly a blush spreading across my cheeks at the stairs and whistles.

"Hello Kagome I'm Miroku and may I say you're very lovely and it'd be a ho-" Miroku said but was cut off by the female beside him

"Monk if you finish that sentence not only will I break up with you but ill also let the twins have their way with killing you slowly." She said venomly while bonking him over the head

"Never mind them Kagome Miroku flirts with all the girls at this school it's a surprise Sango puts up with him. Oh I'm Rin by the way Sessho girlfriend!" Rin said cheerily before grabbing said males hand and pulling him down beside her

"It's nice to meet you Rin. You to Sango. I hope we can be friends in the future" I said giving my best smile.

"Well sit down sit down! We got to introduce everyone to you still! Oh where is that Bankotsu he should've been here by now!" Rin said while looking around

I sat down and ended up between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha who seemed very cautious of the other males in the group and the mention of the Bankotsu guy.

"Ah guys sorry I'm late had me copy some papers for him so what'd I miss?" He said taking a seat across from me and looking behind him.

"You're just in time for introductions my friend! We got a new girl in the group." A now conscious Miroku said

"Really now who is-" He said but stopped upon catching my eyes.

He was hot in terms: wearing a white sleeved shirt and a few buttons undone, black pants, and his hair was in a braid but seemed to be loose in some places giving him a sexy appearance. I blushed slightly at him still staring at me before letting my gaze retreat to the table.

"This is our dear twin's cousin though she practically looks like she could be their sister. Doesn't she?" He said answering Bankotsu question

"Yea..." was the only response Bankotsu said

"Anyways back to introductions! Kagome say something about yourself and then we'll go clock wise and all share." Sango said to change the subject

"Ah...well im Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's cousin.I don't remember much about my past up till age 14. And… I don't know what else to say..." I said

"Well as you know I'm Inuyasha. I lost some important to my family when I was 12 and I'm the younger twin between me and Sesshomaru." He said somewhat sadly

"I'm Bankotsu. I personally can care less about school and only enjoy being with my friends. My parents left when I was 7 and I've learned only to trust a few people. I hope you can be one of those people." He said with a hint of what appeared to be blush on his cheeks but I left before I could be sure.

"I'm Sango currently girlfriend of Miroku .I am very protective of my friends and don't enjoy to seeing anyone bullied. I'm not one you'd want to be ons bad side because I admit I have a temper." She said

"Miroku is I .I'm considered the monk cause I come from a line of monks and priests though personally I don't do anything monk like. I have cursed hand that often gets me in trouble with the ladies. I intend you no harm whatsoever." he said with a grin I grew cautious of

"I'm Suikotsu. I've know Bankotsu and Sango since I was 8 and I like to help people in need. I have a split personality that I hope wont scare you off if it ever appears." He said grinning

"I'm Rin! I like being happy I try and make sure there's never a dull moment when the group is together. I try and make others happy too so they know they can smile and laugh and not be alone. I'm currently dating your cousin Sessho!" She said excitedly

"Hn…Sesshomaru …when me and my brother lost our important someone I often thought back to how I wish I could have done something so she wouldn't have been taken away. I'm a well-kept person and protective of my family though Inuyasha is an exception." He said slyly

"What the hecks that supposed to mean!" Inuyasha said glaring at Sesshomaru

Not being able to contain my giggles I burst into laughter which surprised the two boys from their glaring consist to look at me. When I finally stopped I noticed everyone was looking at me. I blushed a deep red and looked away which cause everyone in the group to begin laughing.

I think I'm going to fit right in with this group. Smiling to myself I stood to go to class when the bell rang. It appeared we all had mostly the same classes. Maybe high school won't be so bad.

Angel: that's it for now! **TILL NEXT MONTH! ** Bye my fans… I'm so sleepy right now…. Hope you review!

-Passes out-


	5. Forced Onto the Cheerleading Team

**Lunar Wolf**

**Angel: back with 2 chapters well for this story since I only needed to write one while the other was already written/typed. I hope you enjoy it! Oh by the way in this chapter all the gang is in their Sophomore/second year.**

**Disclaimer: Lunar does not own any of the characters in this story except herself.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Chapter 6)<strong>

**(Kagome P.O.V *time skip one year later*)**

Looking up at the sky, from the living room, I saw it was turning grey . I didn't want to go to school today; I'd been having this feeling since I woke up that something was going to happen, something I wasn't going to like. Taking a glance back at the empty house I shoke my head and sighed before grabbing my jacket and running out the door seeing as there was no sense to be late. Whatever this feeling was I hoped it had nothing to do with yesterday's events…..

**(*FlashBack to yesterday at school*)**

I sat down at our usual table it was empty surprisingly. Where was everyone? I jumped when a hand was suddenly placed on my shoulder. Turning around I smiled when I saw the twins behind me.

"Hey guys what's up?" I said realizing they weren't making to sit

"Come on your gonna miss it! The head cheerleader isn't here today and so her groupies are practically flailing around like bags in the air. It's hilarious, come on the rest of the gangs already there." Inuyasha said

"Little brother you forget that if the team loses you'll lose your bet with Ban you'll hve to wear a tutu tomorrow" Sesshy said slyly (A/N: oh by the way the game going on is a small game between the junior jocks and bet that the juniors would win while the Inu bet for the sophomores .Oh and with the cheerleader thing it's the same group of cheerleaders its just juniors don't care much about what the cheerleaders do since the main population of the cheerleaders are sophomores.)

"keh its still funny though…. But i need to find someone who can teach them a thing or two because losing is not an option." Inuyasha said grumplily

I gulped when all of a sudden I caught the gleam in Inu's eyes. He was up to something and I knew it involved me. And I was right when the next thing I knew I was in the middle of the field being stared at by everyone in the stands.

My cheeks reddened and there was no way I was gonna cheer in front of a crowd. I was about to walk back to the stands when I saw just how bad the cheerleaders were they were practically tangled girls were doing a whole different routine then the rest it was a mess.

Sighing to myself and knowing I was going to regret this I jogged over to the group of girls. I didn't know there routines really but I did know one id watched them preform. I only need to do one routine and then that's could take it from there.

When we finished their routine I let the girls take over with the routines while I walked head down and my cheeks on fire. That was really embarrassing glad that I no longer had to do it. I looked up through my bangs to see where the gang was. Dropping my head I traveled up the steps and sat beside Bankotsu.

"Inu you so owe me…" I muttered but all I received was a chuckle and an arm around the shoulder.

Looking up from my lap I was met with stares of surprise and awe from the 's right they didn't know I could do that or dance id only shown Inu and that was cuz I lost to a game of cards. I was getting annoyed when they were still staring so grining to myself I grabbed Miroku's arm, since he was the most distracted,and gently placed it on Sango's lap. That seemed to snap him out of his stupor but while trying to calmy move his arm he touched her chest. That caused Sango to also grow out of her stupor and all the attention was reverted away well most of it.

"Wow Kags when did you learn how to do their routine?" I heard rin ask

" I didn't really learn I just remembered seeing them do that routine before and just began to preform it." I said standing up when the bell rang.

**(*End of Flashback*)**

Looking up ,to get away from my thoughts ,I noticed Bankotsu up a little appeared to be frowning at whatever he was thinking about. Grinning I quietly ran across the strret ,sure that no cars were coming, and snook up behind his eyes I leaned in and whispered in his ear in my best guy voice "I'm going to kill you Ban." He yelped seeming to be startled at first before relaxing .

"Nice try Gome but you're the only I know who calls me Ban." He said

"Feh… I was trying to scare you" I said sticking my tongue out at him

" I think Yash is rubbing off on you." He said pinching my cheek

" Not my fault…hes the one whos everywhere I am even scaring off "heart snatchers" as he calls them." I said waving my hand carelessly

"Heart snatchers?" He asked

"Guys who could make me fall for them and then throw me to the side. Its really bothering me, hows a girl supposed to learn from her mistakes if im not allowed to move freely." I said matter of factly

"Not like you have anyone in mind anyways." He said

" and how would you know? Maybe I do have someone im interested in and just waiting for him to make a move?" I said looking up at him.

For a second I thought I saw a tinge of sadness in them but it disappeared as quick as it had come. He muttered something under his breath before taking off towards the schhol he ever find out I have a crush on him? Sighing I too headed off towards the school.

Right when I walked into the school's main hall, I was surrounded by cheerleaders .They were all staring at me with crazy gleams in their eyes. It was kind of creeping me out.

"Umm….can I help you?" I nervously spoke

"Havent you heard? You're the talk of the school!" One of the cheerleaders (I think her name was Kagura) said.

"What are they talking about me for…" I said

"Well about the game yesterday silly! Oh thanks a bunch for coordinating the girls while I was you wanna join the team?" The head cheerleader Kikyo said trying to sound excited though her cold,dull eyes kind of threw it off.

"like id want to join you guys." I muttered under my breath

"please join" one of the others girls shouted

"you can fill in the position as assistant captain." another girl said

"if I say yes can I go to my first class inpeace?" I said

" will do we meet us today after school in the gym to begin your first day of practice." Kikyo said before turning and they all left.

Heading to class when the ell rang shortly after the preps ,cheerleaders, left I hung my head. What did I get myself into? I didn't do cheerleading and now here I am practically forced into it. Slumping into my seat when I enetered class I rested my head against the table. I knew this was going to happen I hope school goes by least the gang and I share most of the same classes I don't have to suffer much.

"Hey Kagome whats up?" I heard Sango ask while she sat beside me.

"Hey Kags!" Inu said slumping in the other seat beside me.

"Why the long face itoko?" Sesshy asked from behind

"Hey Gome." Ban said sitting beside Sesshy ,while the others just said quick hellos before retreating to their seats in the front.

" Ah hey guys, I'm just bumed cause ive been forced into the Cheerleadig team."

"Eh! When did that happen!" Sango asked

"Right when Ban abandoned me at the entrance to the school." I muttered

"Wow that's rough" Sango said after glaring at Ban

"Hey can we come watch?" I heard Rin ask frm up front

"Sure but no rash behaviors ok?" I said sending a look towards Inu before continuing "we have practice today so whoever wants to come can follow me there." Seeing them all nod I turned my attention to the teacher who just enetered.

Finally the school day ended I began my trip to the gym followed by Sango,Rin and Ban. They decided they wanted to come watch ,the others did too but they couldn't cause of after school activities. Entering the gym we were greeted by Kikyo.

"Hey Kagome and for coming to can you go put this on in the locker room I think they're the right size." She said while handing me a uniform. It was a blavk skirt with a white strip at the bottom and a white tank with the school's name in black on the front with a small design of the mascot on the hip.

"Sango you guys can go sit down at the bleachers if you want while I practice." I said while watching them nod and head in that direction. Walking to the lockers only to come out a few minutes unform fit well

"Kagome that looks good on even Naraku and your firned Bankotsu think so." She said while pointing over to the bleachers

Sure enough Bankotsu was standing there nodding his head of approval with a spot of drool on the side of his mouth and a the guy I guess was Naraku making a small puddle I turned away from the two guys and back to Kikyo.

"Can we get this started now?" I asked

"sure thing." She said before turning and beading towards the others

The rest of practice was just working on half time cheers.I even helped improve a few routnines by adding some dance moves.

"good job today kagome till tomorrow." She said the girls and jocks following close behind her.

" So how did I do? Did you guys get bored sitting here?" I asked nervously

"You did great Gome!" Rin yelped while pouncing up and hugging me before continuing "Ah crap im gonna be late for me and Sessho's date see you guys tomorrow!"

I waved her goodbye only to be embrassed again. "I have to go to but you did great Kagome Ill come watch again sometime k?"

"okay see you tomorrow!" I said grinning and turning to Bankotsu to be crushed again

"you did great Kags lets go home Im hungry lets get something to eat to."He said slinign an am around my shoulder while we exited the gym.

* * *

><p><strong>Angel: That's it for this chapter its pretty long so I'm proud of myself! Till next month my prettieshandsomes?**


	6. Annoyance

**Lunar Wolf**

**Angel: ok I'm back and with 4 chapters for you guys! I want to apologize if you guys don't like having to wait every month for a chapter! I also would like to apologize but it would seem this story is done with. The fourth chapter will be the last to be posted for this story! And I won't be having these little corner convos for the story no longer either so this chapter will be the last of the beginning and end convos.**

**Kagome: it's been a good run everyone and at the end of the story Angel will give a few announcements so look be sure to read it! Now for the disclaimer.**

**DISCLAIMER: LUNAR DOES NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTER IN THIS STORY EXCEPT HERSELF AND ANGEL!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Chapter 7)<strong>

**(Kagome's P.O.V)**

After grabbing a bite from Wac Donald's with Ban I walked up the steps to my dark uninviting house. Placing the key into the door and twisting I entered the house to be met with the much familiar quietness. Fixing my bag on my shoulders I took off my shoes and placed them by the door before walking in and heading to the kitchen. Snatching off the note from the fridge I groaned at the list of chores and the excuse of where everyone left to. Apparently my dad and brother were at a game and the clown was at the beauty salon and while they were away I was to prepare dinner and clean the dishes. Crumbling the paper and tossing it in the trash I placed the dishes in the dishwasher and placed the soup in its required spot before closing it and turning it on. Readjusting my bag again I began my trek up the stairs to my prison.

Having placed my stuff away and put much more comfortable clothes on, I headed back to the kitchen. Placing my phone on the counter beside the microwave, I opened the fridge. Deciding on making shrimp scampi and noodles. I grabbed the necessaries ingredients and set them on the counter. I began to cut the veggies and peal the shrimp before putting the veggies and shrimp in separate small pots on the stove. While that cook I began making my special sauce and preparing the noodles. I was just getting done with turning off the veggies when my phone rang. I jumped startled at first but quickly lowered the flames on the stove before grabbing my phone and answering making sure to keep a close eye on the stove.

"Hey Kagome, Kikyo here" She said through the phone…how did she get my number shaking my head

"Ah hey whats up can i help you with something?" I said trying to be polite while stirring the noodles

"Umm…well you see it seems we're having a game on Sunday... and with us still practicing the newest routine …I was thinking maybe…" She said going quiet …she was beginning to annoy me...

"You were thinking what?" I said calmly not wanting to be rude

"Um is it ok with you if we practice from tomorrow onward from 2 to 5 instead of the usual 2 to 3?" she asked somewhat quietly

"Yeah yeah that's fine as long as it's just this week." I said sighing slightly to myself

"Of course! Oh got to go bye see you tomorrow kaggies~" she said before hanging up

'Did she just call me Kaggies? And that of course seemed suspicious'…shaking my head I waved the conversation away and turned back to finishing dinner. I served myself a small plate and made sure everything was off and the lid on the pot before grabbing my phone and heading up to my prison supposed room. Shutting my door I jumped when I saw Inu sitting on my bed with Sesshomaru sitting at my desk. Laughing I grabbed extra plastic forks from my dresser and set the food on the desk. They each took a fork before grabbing some of the food.

"So how and when did you guys get in here?" I asked them about to eat my food on my fork.

"Not that long we came through the window and figured you'd be up sooner or later." Sessh said while taking another bite

"Man I love coming over here to eat…but you should've made ramen…"Inu said glancing at me with a pout before taking another bite of food.

"Brother someday I will personally compose for you a ramen bride so you'll be finally satisfied." Seshomaru said while grunting

"Ah but Sessh I don't think that'd work out because knowing him he'd eat her upon first encounter and then your efforts would be for nothing." I said laughing slightly

"Ah so true my itoko guess the pup can't be saved." He said slyly making me laugh more

"Keh good for nothing s*******…" Inu said though I didn't catch the last part cause I only heard a 's' and then mumbles.

"Ah I got news by the way almost forgot." I said changing the subject

"What's up?" Inu asked no longer grumpy though he had a noodle hanging from his chin

"I got to practice from 2 to 5 for the rest of the week so count me out of any plans." I stated while whipping his chin

"This cheerleading this really starting to get on my bad side if only the head cheer leader wasn't so hot…" Inu murmured

"Blah…I wish I could quit but I feel like I've been sucked into another prison but the clowns the Kikyo" I said while plopping on the bed

Sitting up from the bed when I heard a car arrive in the drive away I shooed them out the window and told them to take the forks with them. They quietly left just in time to cause the clown entered the room and looked around as if examining for something out of place. She seemed to find everything to her accustoms since she nodded before shutting the door and locking it from the outside. Turning over I threw my head into the pillow and screamed before finishing my food and preparing for bed in my personal mini bathroom. Then passing out in bed since I had no homework today.

* * *

><p><strong>Angel: ok that's the end of this chapter to the next one! Review please and thank you! Remember next ch will only have disclaimer in it no more me talking except at the end of the story!<strong>


	7. Realization

**Lunar Wolf**

**Disclaimer: lunar does not own any of the characters in this story except herself**

* * *

><p><strong>(Chapter 8) (Time skip a month later *not much happened that won't be explained in chps*)<strong>

Things were quite different now days I hadn't seen the gang in weeks and lately for some reason I've felt quite close to Kikyo and the pops. Maybe it's the fact that I've spent so much time with them with practicing and the games. Kikyo had said that it would have only been that week but after a while that excuse kept coming up and finally I just didn't care anymore I liked cheerleading it was beginning to be fun and free. The pops brought out a new me I hadn't known I was cable of becoming. Though I did seem to notice that a lot of my classmates seemed to avoid me and look awkward when we spoke I didn't think much of it.

I even had plans today to spend some time with my old gang. I missed them and wanted to know what I missed out on. Seeing as of lately I only spoke to Rin and those were just short convos over the phone. I wondered what my cousins have been up to and if Inu has been eating his ramen. Hearing the bell rang I dashed down the steps knowing no one was homing since the accident and the clown being constantly out of the house mourning over my brother and father. I mourned but not much you'd think I'd feel somewhat upset but I hadn't really just felt depressed for a short 2 days. Shaking my head I answered the door expecting to see the twins since I had told Ban to come at a later time then them since he'd been very cold and had constantly tried to avoid me.

The person behind the door though was not the twins though instead it was Bankotsu. I attempted to say something but no words escaped my lips. Shutting my eyes I tried to recompose myself but when I opened my eyes I wished I hadn't because I soon found myself pushed into the wall and was greeted by the sight of a scowling Bankotsu. I braced myself preparing for whatever he'd do next. Heart racing I shut my eyes for but a moment to calm its pace but the next thing I knew a hand slammed into the wall close to my head causing my eyes to snap open. I was about to speak but he covered my mouth with his hand.

"I have to tell you something so stop looking away and listen!" He seethed while I made out somewhat nod

"Good now you better be listening because I'm not going to repeat myself…" He said while looking at me before sighing

"Look I know it may seem to you like everything's fine but it's not. You don't spend any time with us anymore. You have Sango worrying about you and this change you're going through. You're becoming a snob and a jerk to everyone around you. You used to be the nicest girl in school but now they changed you. You push others around and ignore those you think are 'lower' .Heck I bet you didn't even know that the twins had been trying to talk to you Friday when you were walking to 5th period. Did you? You know they got beat up by your so called popular friends because you said they were bothering you. You probably didn't even check to see who it was not like it should have made a difference. You've lost your true self to them. Everyone hates this thing that you've become. We want the old Kagome back…I want the girl I fell in love with to come back…please come back…" He seethed all but the last part that came out in a sad whisper.

He then ran out the door and all I could do was stare after him in shock. He just confessed to me…shaking my head I wrapped my head more around what he said earlier. I could deal with his confession later…but was what he said true? Had I really changed as much as he said? How did I not notice myself turning into the one thing I swore I'd never let myself become. A monster…

Springing from my spot on the floor I ran out the door...ran to the first place I knew I needed to fix…one relationship I could not live without…My cousins. I hurt them and I had to fix it they needed an apology no they needed much more but it was a step. Around the corner I saw the lights on then switch off. Sighing to myself I gathered up the courage. I had to this even if they turned the lights off on purpose I had to apologize even if they didn't forgive me. I rung the bell and when they didn't answer I knew there was two options to choose from. One break down the door or two just yell it out to them from outside. Choosing upon the later seeing as the first would probably just make my aunt hate me too. Stepping back I thought up my apology and hoped they heard me.

"Inuyasha, Sesshomaru! I know your home. Look I'm sorry no I'm more than sorry there's no words to express how much I wish I hadn't hurt you guys! I know you guys probably don't want to see my face after what I've done you and I don't deserve your forgiveness and your right. But please…please….I'm so sorry…" I whispered the last part out tears springing from my eyes and rolling down my face.

I dropped to the ground and hid behind my bangs crying silently. When before I knew it flashback after flashback hit me. All those I'd hurt, the time they'd tried to talk to me, when I looked down upon classmates. I'd hurt so many 'I am pathetic '… More tears rolled my face and I didn't try to wipe them away. I heard a door open but paid no heed to it until I felt the presence of two people around me one in front of me and another besides them.

"Shh Kagome, calm down its ok it doesn't matter anymore ok?" Inuyasha said trying to soothe me by rubbing my back

"B-but i...it does matter…I hurt you guys so badly ...a...and the worst part is I hadn't even remembered or cared before…" I cried out before launching myself into his and Sesshomaru's embrace.

"Oh Kago, you don't have to apologize we know that you weren't yourself when it happened so there isn't no need to apologize. Come now stop crying, and go back to our adorable bubbly imo- I mean itoko" Sesshomaru said though I caught his slip and a flash of me and the twins at a younger age appeared. I was crying and being carried by a man and I was crying out something about brothers and mother and not wanting to go.

I was pulled away from my flashback by a hand waving in front of my face. Shaking my head I followed them inside the house tired and not quite sure what that flash back was about and why it seemed so familiar.


	8. My Discovering

**Lunar Wolf**

**Disclaimer: Lunar does not own any of the characters in this story except herself**

* * *

><p><strong>(Chapter 8)<strong>

I sleepily woke in bed. At first not remembering where I was making me nervous but then seeing the sleeping faces of my cousins beside me settled me down. Seeing them so calm while they slept made me feel guilty for what I had done to them even more, sure they had said that it was alright but I couldn't forgive myself I hurt those around me without even noticing I didn't even get how someone could forgive that yet they did, they will never know how much I care for them and their forgiving natures. I hadn't noticed I was on the verge of tears until I felt them rolling down my face. I hurriedly wiped my face not wanting to disturb the sleeping brothers.

I turned my head towards the clock near the bedside it read 5:00a.m I sighed and got up deciding I might as well get dressed in the spare clothes I kept in the room I shared with the twins whenever I stayed over. After changing into the school uniform, I tip-toed out of the room and walked down the stairs leading into the kitchen. When I walked into the room I noticed a note had been left from my aunt to us saying that she had already left to work and that breakfast was in the refrigerator it just needed to be warmed up maybe before eating. I crumbled the note and threw it away, and made my way towards the fridge. Once I opened it I found three bowls of oatmeal and three plates with some pancakes. I smiled at how welcome I felt whenever I came over. Every one of them took me into their lives as if I was already a part of the family.

Shaking out of my thoughts I grabbed the plates and set them on the table. They felt warm enough to eat without needing to be popped into the microwave. I then poured some glasses of juice to go with the food and placing the silver ware in there needed places. Nodding to myself that everything was set I turned to go and wake my cousins but was startled to see Inuyasha tiredly rubbing his eyes while Sesshomaru was standing next to him (still half asleep) leaning against the wall. I smiled at how their hair stuck out from every spot and how funny it looks before tackling them to the ground and giving them both a hug. It must have woken them up completely because they hugged be back before pushing me off so they could get up. They both had smirks on their faces before their stomachs growled in unison.

"**Seems like two somebody's are hungry"** I said between laughs.

"**Yeah let's go eat something before its time to go to school and somebody eats it all"** Sesshomaru said while Inuyasha was up and running towards the table. I nodded and stood up putting my hand out to help him up.

After eating the boys went up to change while I decided to sit on the couch and watch some TV it was almost time for school to start just a half hour left. I could hear the boys rushing around the room upstairs looking for their shoes I giggled spying all our shoes near the door. I heard a crash and saw Inu at the foot of the stares tangled up with what looked to be like Sessh. Next thing came a grunt and Inu detangling himself so he could stand. He turned my way,

"**Why are you just sitting there and laughing when we need help finding our damn shoes!"** He said grumpily while glaring at me with Sessh at his feet rubbing his head.

I laughed again and pointed towards the door **"I'm laughing because yesterday when we all walked into the house we left our shoes at the door."** Inu and Sessh turned their heads towards the door.

They sweat dropped and said a simultaneous **"Oh" **I turned back towards the TV and saw we had 10 minutes left to get to school. I jumped up and towards the door they gave me a weird look but I just screamed what time it was to them and that got them going into action. I slipped my shoes on and rushed passed them to get our bags.

We arrived at school just on time before the bell rang. We had used a lot of energy running from the house to school so we wouldn't be late. We walked together to class laughing when Inu nearly fainted when we got to the door. Everyone was looking at us (mostly me) like they just saw a ghost. I had frozen at the door when they all looked my way with that expression of uncertainty. I understood why they had gave me the look but that didn't mean it didn't hurt to see everyone who had accepted me once before now not being sure if they should trust me. I sighed while the boys dragged me to our seats in the back. They tried comforting me and saying don't worry about everyone and that everything will be cleared up at lunch when I apologized. I nodded my head and tried to cheer up not wanting them to worry over me. It was going to be a long day till lunch came.

Like I had predicted my classes went by slowly, I had tried to ignore the looks given to me by everyone and also the friends I still needed to apologize to. I sighed in content when the bell rang. I waited at the door for my brothers so we could go to our break period. They walked over towards me but said they'd meet up with me in a little they first had to speak with Bankotsu since he had requested it earlier during class. I nodded my head in understanding and made my way towards the cafeteria. Before making it to the actual doors I stopped when I spotted the pops. They were huddled together and whispering. A few seconds later Naraku popped his head out of the huddle and looked around checking if anyone was coming it appeared. Before he turned his head in my direction I jumped behind the nearby plant and hid. I let go of the breath I didn't know I was holding when he popped his back in the huddle.

I wonder what could be so important that they have to keep a lookout. Feeling my curiosity get the best of me, I reached into my bag and grabbed my old recorder I had for lecture days. I reached into my pack spotting the c and pulled it out, switching the button. Switching it on I tried to decide where was close enough to put it and decided on a nearby plant. I crouched down and onto my knees, and crawled over to the plant trying to blend in with the wall and not get caught. I successfully made it over falling on my face a few times but they didn't notice, I planted the device in safe distance and covered it with leaves. Crawling back towards the corner I had been at I quickly rounded it and stood up. Dusting my legs off and walking towards the nearby bench I sat and waited for the boys while keeping an eye on the huddled up people near the cafeteria doors every so often.

Before I knew it 20 minutes had passed. I looked over towards the door noticing they weren't there any longer. I stood and walked to the plant, reaching down and grabbed the recorder. I shut it off deciding to listen to it when the twins came back. I walked into the cafeteria and spotted them speaking to Bankotsu. They saw me and smiled before turning back, I couldn't help but stare at Ban even though he hated me probably at the moment, I can't get his confession out of my mind it kept replaying, it was hard to believe that he actually liked me back, though now who knows how he felt. He turned towards my direction I froze his eyes they showed so much pain, I looked away and shook my head trying to clear the thoughts knowing I was the one who caused him, this pain.

I walked away keeping my gaze to the ground eyes hidden behind my bangs. I bumped into someone or more like some people. Before I knew it I was engulfed into a giant bear hug. I looked up to see Inu and Sessh grinning.

"**We're back, Now no more moping Kags, we got work to do and it won't get done with you like this" **Sesshsaid.

I nodded and they lead me to the stage. I noticed a group of figures when we stepped up to the stage. But was not sure who they were, I tried to lean closer to get a better view but it was too dark and they were standing in the middle of the stage while we were still over by the steps.

"**Hey Inuyasha switch the lights on its too dark in here" **Sesshomaru said,

Inuleaned over to what I'm guessing was the switch box .When the lights popped on I was quite surprised to see my friends standing where the figures I had saw earlier smiling at me. The most surprising thing out of it all was Bankotsu was there with them with not an ounce of pain anywhere in his expression.

Inu and Sessh dragged me over towards the group who were all ready, it would seem, to hug someone to death. When they stopped all eyes were on me. I couldn't help myself and burst into tears by the looks on their faces, my brothers must have told them the truth and they forgave me for it. How did I come to earn such forgiving friends when I didn't really deserve any of it? Before I knew it I was grabbed into a giant bear hug that could have squished the life of me if it was any tighter. I froze when I heard the recorder turn on, the volume high enough for them to hear but only a whisper, the hug started to loosen up. I looked up to see them all eyeing my bag straining to hear what was being said, I sighed and reached into my bag pulling out the device.

**"I'll let you listen if you guys are really sure you want to hear but I'm not really even sure what am on hear I just recorded what my old "friends" were talking about since it looked suspicious." **

They all nodded their Okays. I rewound the recorder and turned the volume up, not sure how long it was I sat down. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha followed suite them sitting on my right, after a few seconds Bankotsu also sat down sitting next to me, soon everyone was sitting in a circle. I pressed the play button and set the device in the middle, a minute of silence, before talking began to play.

"I can't believe how easily Kagome fell into the palms of our hands. She is so gullible I can't believe she actually thought she was our friends just seems to show you how much of an air head she is, she even betrayed her friends because of what we commanded. It's just a matter of time before she becomes fully under our control and everyone at this school hates her guts. Then I'll be the leader of the school and no little miss innocent to get in the way" the voice which I instantly recognized as Kikyo said,

*Author Note: Haha it's a cliffy sorry but it would have been too long!*


	9. Lunar Wolf

**Lunar Wolf**

**Disclaimer: Lunar does not own any of the character in here except herself**

* * *

><p>My eyes widened, I felt betrayed they actually tricked me and I had nearly lost my friends because of it. I had a feeling everyone else felt the same way because of scowls they each had while they continued to stare at the recorder. I crawled forward and turned the gadget off then sat still in the middle waiting for someone to break the silence. Sessh coughed and everyone started talking and closing in all at around me. It was causing me a giant headache trying to listen to everyone. Banl must have noticed my uncomfortable state for he whistled and everyone stopped and stared at him.<p>

"_**Will you guys quiet down a bit and speak one at a time! You're probably giving Kagome and sure are giving me one!" **_ He said. Everyone looked in my direction looking to see if it was true I measly nodded and they all stepped back a little from the really close range they were in.

"_**Sorry Kags and Ban" **_Sango said while everyone nodded in agreement.

I laughed _**"It's okay no worries, but what are we going to do about this situation?"**_ They stood and thought a moment.

"_**How about at lunch break we let you tell everyone about how sorry you are and play them the recording on the microphone so that everyone hears what the pops were talking about and see what the crowd think and then let us all decided what to do with the problem from there?"**_ said Miroku. Everyone agreed before the bell rang and we needed to leave to class.

I jumped out of my seat practically when the bell, to signal it was lunch time, rang. I was really anticipating how everything was going to go down after my presentation. Everyone had walked over to me with Inu and Sessh, who placed their arms across my shoulders, when we heard a sound of air barreling towards the classroom. Sango comes crashing in hair jostled and everything.

"_**Yo"**_ she says out of breath. I laughed at how messy her hair looks with her sprawled out on the ground while Miroku and Jakotsu walked over to help her up.

"_**Is everyone ok now or should we wait a few moments longer so everyone can catch their breaths before we head towards the cafeteria stage?" **_ I asked

"_**Yeah let's go before it gets any later." **_Michael says while separating the twins from me.

I laugh even more at the pouts the twins gave when Ban separated them from me. I heard him sigh before I was swooped up bridal style. I was shocked but soon settled down quite comfortable. Placing my head on his shoulder I looked and saw everyone close behind us. Miroku looked at me and gave an eyebrow wiggle and point towards Ban. I merely stuck out my tongue at him and then stuck my nose in the air and turned away. I heard laughing from behind and smiled.

We arrived in the cafeteria a few seconds later and all eyes were on us wondering if things were back to normal because of the carefree feeling being given off from our just avoided the stares and continued to walk towards the back where the sage was. After we all gathered in a circle I was set on my feet much to my uncomforting.

"_**So how are we going to do this I know I recite my written apology but then what?"**_ I ask turning my head slightly

. _**"I and Miroku will set up the video to play while Sango and Jak handle the backstage lighting and curtain." **_Ban said while looking at everyone to see if they approved, he got in return nods.

I nodded before walking over to the microphone but got pulled back. I look up to find Rin holding a red silk dress and a glint in her eyes, I gulped. _**"W-what are you planning to do Rin I don't n-need to dress up so-" **_

I was cut off before I could finish my sentence and pulled into a changing room with Rin. She smirked before slipping on the dress over my head after pulling off my top then stepped out and locked the room.

"_**Now just slip off your uniform Angel I already helped you that far."**_ She laughed before heading back down stairs to help Sessh settle everyone down. I grumbled but complied with the order. I stepped out of the room a few seconds later, well tried to but ended up having to crawl under. It was pretty dark on the stage but I made it over to the curtains easily, I took a deep breath then stepped through the curtains.

Soon after I had finished reciting the apology and figured I should bow. I stepped from behind the pedestal and leaned down. It was silent at first before everyone started saying their acceptance of the apology or their given forgiveness. I smiled from behind my bangs as small trails of tears of joy escaped my eyes. I quickly wiped them away before standing back up and saying thank you. I looked over to my friends behind the curtains to find them each giving their sign of congrats I turned back around

"_**For the finally of my presentation for you all I want you guys to listen to a recording I got earlier of something I caught and at the end we'll have a discussion about the matter. Is everyone fine with this?"**_ I ask into the microphone.

"_**Yes!"**_ they said simultaneously. I look back over my shoulder towards Ban and Roku, I nodded the ok and they started the recording into the microphone.

The video was just about to end. I look back over to Ban and mouthed stop so he could stop the recording. I turned my attention back to the crowd of students and rose from the seat I had sat in throughout the recording. As I looked at the looks displayed on the crowds' faces I knew they did not like what was told in that video. They all had a look of disgust or revenge. I made a coughing sound into the microphone to bring their attention back to me.

"_**Now that everyone has seen what happened who would like to speak first?"**_ I asked. Many hands were raised at once. I pick on someone up in front. _**"What is it?"**_

. _**"It's terrible that Kikyo actually tried something like this I don't know what she was think but hurting you a great friend to many of us is unforgiveable we must do something to get her back!" **_the girl known as Eri yelled so everyone may here. Shouts of agreement were tossed from every direction.

"_**And we will! But think of something that will not harm her. I know she has hurt our friend Kagome but the principal would not favor it if harm was used. So if you have any kind of plan that is not harmful raise your hand to be called upon."**_ Ban said through another microphone beside me. Whispering erupted before a few hands are raised. I pointed to Ayame giving her the reins to speak.

"_**I suggest we put her in place, you know maybe show the principal the video it is considered proof and no one could get hurt from it besides that way she can get transferred to a school where she can rule over as much as she wants." **_I smile at Ayame's suggestion she was always a great peaceful revenge maker I knew if it had to do with peace and revenge she'd think of something suitable.

"_**Does anyone agree with this suggestion raise your hand if you do!" **_I yell without the microphone. Practically everyone's hand went up, I nod. "_**Then it is decided I will head to the principal's office right this minute and show him the video." **_I say while sitting down attempting to jump off the stage.

"_**There is no need for that Ms. Higurashi." **_ States the principal from across the room. _**"Mr. Frederickson what are you doing here?" **_

"_**I was on my way to my office when I heard your voice, Ms. Higurashi, on the microphone I had stepped into the room just in time to see the video from start to finish and let's just say I was quite shocked at Kikyo Hikara's behavior and on her account I apologize." **_

"_**Oh no need Mr. Frederickson it is alright-" **_

"_**No it is not and I will be having a talk with Ms. Hikara's parents about suggesting a transfer." **_

"_**Ok Mr. Frederickson**_"

"_**Now everyone back to lunch only 20 minutes left"**_ he said before leaving.

I sigh and stand back up from the spot I sat at. I walked over to the dressing room and slipped the dress of and put my clothes back on. I walked out of the room only to be surrounded by my friends.

"_**You did great Kags you didn't stutter once in front of everyone even though you would usually, seems your opening up a little more this year and just in time for you birthday too!"**_ Rin said.

I nod _**"Yep it seems like my almost 17 years have started to get to me." **_I say quietly.

"_**Now that you mention it isn't your birthday like in 2 days?"**_ Sango asked.

"_**Yeah guess this problem was fixed just in time."**_ I say, just now thinking of how close my birthday really is.

Kikyo had transferred to a new school the day of my birth. The guys were throwing me a surprise birthday party while the Sango, Rin and our new friend Ayame were out buying presents. So I sat here alone in my room waiting for someone to come get me. A low knock came from my bedroom door so I sat up and looked towards it. I walked over to the door but stopped at the sound of the floor board creaking. I squatted down and opened the floor board only to find a gift. I reached down to grab the gift. I replaced the floor board and headed to the door to see no one. Shrugging I closed the door and plopped onto my bed and grabbed the note to read first:

Dear Kagome, I'm sorry for how things turned out and if you're getting this from under the floor board then I have passed away and today would be your 17th birthday. First I'd like to say I'm sorry about not being to help celebrate but I still want to wish you a happy one though you may still be angry with me from separating you from your brothers .Next I want to tell you what this gift inside is and what it is for .What you have in this box is a talisman passed down from generation to generation you see my family has a curse put amongst us. It had been cast very long ago when your great great great grandfather fought against an evil wizard. He was killed but before he had died he put a curse on your great great great grandfather that his family would be curse with the blood of the silver wolf. In every generation the eldest was to get the silver wolfs blood put into them making them turn into a silver wolf every night after their 17th birthday making them not in control of what they do. Your great grandfather though had found a way to control the beast through a talisman. I too had this blood in me but it wasn't as strong as it should have been. Before you and your brothers were born me and my father had concluded that the curse would stop at my wives pregnancy meaning that you and your brothers would have a full silver wolfs blood meaning you were a full demon not a half like the rest of the family making you not age and making you stronger than most .We believe if you were to mate that it would be passed along through bloodline but they'd share the same life time as you. I know this may seem impossible but please trust me and wear this necklace before the sun sets. Love, Your father

P.s your brothers to will be given this gift though with a different letter through your mother.

I set the note down trying to absorb everything so if what this letter says was true and this guy was my father then I'm a demon? And what brothers if he said first pregnancy. Was I a triplet or something? But how the only relative I know anywhere close to me are my….cousins…the accident…And then an aching pain shot through my head making me cringe. And then images of my past passed before my eyes. Inu laughing and tugging on my shirt…Sessh carrying me on his back after a long day of playing at the park…My mom …tucking us in at night…my dad taking me away from them…my family. So many images and then they stopped and I knew my cousins were my brothers my aunt was my mom and the clown was going to pay! I growled without taking notice at all.

A knock came from the door and I snapped my head in its direction. _**"**_

_**Kagome come on its time to get going"**_ Bankotsu said from behind the door.

"_**Coming!"**_ I yelled back.

I sighed trying to calm myself revenge would have to wait looking at the talisman I grabbed it and stuffed it in my pocket. Heading to the door I looked around and decided there was no way I was coming back to this room again so I grabbed a big yellow bag from my closet and began stuffing clothes and my belongings in it. Leaving a short goodbye note I left with Ban.

We celebrated all day till sun set after I had a long heart aching moment with my brothers I cried they cried it was a big sappy reunion and everyone discovered we were in fact triplets. By sun set I completely forgot the warning on what the note had said and the talisman still in my pocket. I Sango and Rin were chatting about Ban's confession and they insisted I confess to him right now. Before I knew it they had pushed me right into to him and shooed me to confess. I coughed and looked around trying to find someone to help me out but no one was there. I sighed and looked back towards Michael.

"Michael I-I li-like y-" I was cut off by an intense pain that shot through me.

I fell down and curled into a ball clutching my ribs trying to make the pain go away. My vision was starting to sharpen and my bones felt like they were stretching and transforming. I uncurled myself and held myself up with my hands and knees trying to see if it would lessen the pain and it did a little. I let out a high pitched scream when my bones began cracking and reform two similar yells were resounded from not too far off. I began to remember what the note had said and tried reaching for my pocket only to feel nauseous and end up throwing up my lunch. I heard everyone surround me and what I guessed was my brother's forms. I heard Ban's desperate calls but I couldn't respond it hurt too much. I looked down at my hands and saw claws my eyes widened claws does that mean I'm transforming into a wolf? This can't be… a course of howls pierce the air I looked around to see where it came from only to realize it must have come from me and the boys upon seeing the startled looks on everyone's faces. I felt the hairs on my arms and necks stick up and then the pain left. I looked at my face through the mirror across the room I resembled that of a giant silver wolf with blue eyes and two black stripes coming across both sides of me. I had fully transformed into a silver wolf. I looked over to Inu and Sessh they were similar in color though they had their talismans on and they were pure silver**. **As my vision began to blur red I knew if I didn't somehow get the talisman on I wouldn't be able to control myself in this form. So I looked down and saw my clothes. With what I had left of my control I shredded my pants and tossed the necklace at my brother turned wolves knowing they'd know what to do before everything went red and my control fade. And the Lunar Wolf emerged.

* * *

><p><strong>Angel: And that my friend is how it ends. I may write sequel if you guys wish I had planned to write one for Discovering (what the story used to be called) but never got around to it. Now tell me how did you like it? Was it at least somewhat a good story or was it a major failure? Tell me I would like to know! Oh before I leave announcements!<strong>

**Announcement:**

**1: ****if you have any suggestions on how you think I should fix this story message me them it'd be appreciated**

**2: ****Check out my other story Wolf Princess Amu it's a crossover between Kouga and Amu.**

**3:**** How about some recognition eh?**

**Shot outs to:**

**One of three fates:**

**For being a great friend, a loyal fan, and helping motivate me through the making of this story. You're an awesome friend to have!**

**Dunk234:**

**For favoriting my story when it first came into existence on this site thanks so much!**

**Kaneiko23:**

**For adding my story to their story alerts in the beginning even though it was just a foreshadow at the time! Thanks! Sorry if you gave up on it.**

**Lilac Wolf:**

**For being an awesome imoto and a pretty continuous reviewer! I love you 3**

**Jay Jay4Realz:**

**For both favoriting, reviewing, adding me to your favorite authors and adding my story to your story alerts sorry if it took so long and you gave up. But your one of the people who inspired me to write this story and post it!**

**Lozenger12:**

**Thanks for adding my story to your story alerts!**

**EverRose808:**

**Sorry i forgot to mention you the first postage of this chapter! Your a great fan and i appologize thanx for the review by the way i agree with you about the step mom and i hoped you enjoyed this story!**

**Rosegirlz: **

**Thanks favoriting this story of mine and adding it to your story alerts. You're a loyal fan if you enjoyed my other story Night shadow wolf and came to like this one as well. Thank you for being such a good fan!**

**Angel: Ok end of all the shout outs sad there isn't much but that's what you get from a not very known story and author. Well my fans it's been a good run! Don't forget to check out my others stories if you like! Have a nice one bye-bye! 3**


End file.
